Everybody Hates Nicholas
by Naseka
Summary: Everybody plots against Nicholas. What do they want to do to him? Rated because of persistant violence. R&R.


Another silly nonsense story. A very gruesome silly nonsense story. I'm making this up as I go along, as usual. Why did they have to bring in Nicholas?

* * *

"Nicholas, will you please come here for a moment?" Clarisse yelled from the other room.

"Coming, grandmother."

He ran quickly into the former queens office, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Well yes actually."

"Okay then, shoot."

She immediately pulled out a tommy gun and fired it in his direction. Nicholas tried hard to dodge the bullets, but one hit him in the leg and he stumbled out of the room. He heard the shots come to a stop and tried desperately to make his way to Mia's suite. His leg dragged behind him and there was blood all over the floor.

"Mia," he yelled from the hallway.

She opened her door and looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Your grandmother is trying to kill me!"

"Really? That doesn't sound like something grandma would do."

"Quickly, help me to the bathroom, I need to wash my leg."

She put his arm around her neck and helped him to the bathroom sink. She then filled it with water and dunked his head under it. He was having a difficult time breathing and his struggle to get his head out of the water wasn't working. He did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed the plug with his teeth and pulled it out of the hole, causing the sink to drain completely.

"You're in on this too?" He said, limping out of the room as fast as he could.

He met up with Charlotte in the hallway.

"Lord Devereaux? Are you alright?"

"Help me, please! The queens are trying to kill me!"

"What? That's terrible! Come with me."

Charlotte led him to the garden and sat him down on a seat in front of a rose bush. She then walked back a few steps, then ran back and pushed him into the bush as hard as she could. She laughed very loudly at his screams of pain and cries for help. The thorns were stabbing his already infected bullet wound and the pain of it caused him to cry out even louder. Charlotte took that as her cue to leave.

Drawn by Nicholas's cries of pain, Shades rushed over to see what the problem was.

"Is everything alright, Lord Devereaux?"

"Does everything look alright to you?"

He helped him out of the bushes and looked at his wound.

"Woah, man. You should like, get to a doctor or something."

"I would if people didn't stop trying to kill me."

"How about I drive you there myself?"

"That would be fantastic, thankyou."

Shades helped him into the limo, then hopped into the driver's seat. He pressed the button for the privacy screen to go up and Nicholas started to worry. What was next?

The back seat started filling with some kind of gas. He noticed that it was gas from the tank. It was leaking! Shades stopped the car and got out just in case it decided to leak through to the front seat. He waited for Nicholas to lose consciousness and then he left.

When Nicholas woke up, he found that he was tied from head to toes in ropes and he was also hanging upside down above a river with his mouth gagged. He looked to his left and saw Joseph standing on the riverbank.

"Mmmf mmmf mmmf!" He muffled from behind the gag.

"I beg your pardon, did you want something?"

"Mmmf mmmf mmmf!"

"I'm sorry, I can't understand a word you're saying!"

Joseph lit a match and took it over to where the rope holding Nicholas up was tied to a tree.

"MMMF! MMMF!"

He lit the kerosene-soaked rope and stood back laughing. Nicholas watched in shock as the fire came closer and closer towards him. He MMMFled even louder at when the fire touched his skin. Joseph decided that he needed to suffer some more, so he cut the rope and he plunged into the water below. It wasn't very deep, but it did extinguish the fire. He very painfully stood up and carefully, but quickly hopped onto the bank (literally). He had no idea how to get out of all the ropes that were tied around his body, but the crocodile did.

It approached him very slowly and cut him lose with his sharp teeth. His teeth also grazed Nicholas's back, but he didn't mind because he was free. He then thanked the croc and ran away. The crocodile was upset about that because he wanted to eat Nicholas for dinner.

Nicholas was feeling very tired and very exhausted. He stopped under a tree and attempted to rest his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Clarisse, Mia, Charlotte, Shades, Joseph and the crocodile standing in front of him.

"Snap, snap," said the crocodile.

"Why are you all trying to kill me?" Nicholas asked in fear.

"Because nobody likes you!" Clarisse announced.

"Yeah. I only pretended to fall in love with you so I could get you in this position!"

"We were all in on it," Charlotte butted in.

Everybody nodded.

"Even?" He looked at the crocodile who was folded his arms and nodded.

"You all hate me? Why?"

Joseph decided to field that question, "Because you just come in from out of nowhere and expect us to welcome you into the family."

Mia added, "You're a sleaze."

Clarisse had her input, "You try too hard."

And so did Charlotte, "You're geeky."

"And you're not half as dreamy as Andrew…" is what Shades said.

Everybody looked at him strangely.

Nicholas thought long and hard and said, "You know what? I hate myself too!"

He got up and dusted himself off, "I don't need your help! I can take care of myself, myself!"

With that, he decided to walk to a high cliff and just jump.

* * *

Does anyone else hate Nicholas? I do (obviously). I had to write something to express my feelings and let the world know that I hate him! I don't like Mia either, but she's sort of better than him…sort of…

"'Snap, snap,' said the crocodile." (that is so lame, lol). REVIEW NOW, PLEASE!


End file.
